Timeless
by Lemon-Lord-Mistress
Summary: In the near future, many have longed for love and each wanted and yearned for when their true love would arrive. Now that wish has come true. Sawada Tsunayoshi is a collage student and wishes he wasn't alone. The timer on his wrist slowly counted down as he waited for it to stop. Now he waits for it to count to zero so he could find his true love. All27 (Main? You choose!)


He never knew what they were. The little clock on his wrist ticked slowly as he ran a thumb over it, their colors changing with each touch. Arranging from Red, blue, yellow, green, indigo, and purple. He remembered how his mother told him about hers. The timer on her wrist was zero as she found her soul mate and the outline color was blue.

A sigh escaped his lips as the timers never moved, never. And he really felt doubt that he'll never find anyone to love. But even so, he questioned why he had seven, his mother said he'll have many suitors of guys- which makes him question, 'why guys?'

The tap of the pencil echoed the room as he ran a hand through his tame-less hair, the feeling of morbidity coursed through his body as he felt the need to throw up. He swallowed the feeling and continued to study, his brain raked on the questions as he tried to complete his calculus homework. He really hated math and considered why it was even needed for life, It was only division, multiplication, subtraction and addition for everyday things. He wished he could choose his studies but found himself in a deeper hole since they stacked their overpriced classes on him.

He left his papers on the page and slowly stood up as he felt a need to throw up. The wooden chair scrapping against the tile floor. His bare feet moving across the cold floor as shivers ran up his body. The small dorm was silent as he had no roommate, thank goodness, since he was the last to enroll and found that only one room was available. Once in awhile his mother called to check on him to see if his studies were going well along with the timer on his wrist was ticking. It annoyed him greatly that his mother always asked about the wrist clock or whatever since he really didn't feel like having it tick since that meant having a lover.

He knew he was just in denial since one moment he wanted a love but the next, he didn't. The mind of his was fucked since he really couldn't think straight no more. Hell, he couldn't even know how to heat up a maruchan soup without overfilling it and crap. All he knew was that he needed sleep. A lot of sleep.

Tsuna sighed as he rested his head against the refrigerator, his eyes closing as the clock in the room echoed, making his annoyed and scared for an odd reason. Standing straight, he opened the fridge and scanned through the trays, wondering what he should eat or drink. Frowning, he grabbed a water bottle along with baloney, mustard and cheese for his sandwich.

He was too lazy to cook so be decided against eating a simple sandwich and chips, if he had any, and relax on the couch while watching TV. His caramel eyes scanned the room and he placed the contents on the bread and placed the materials back. The sound of the crushing wrinkling chips echoed the room. Bitting his lip, he sat on the couch, reaching out for the remote and turning the TV on.

The bright hue sky turned dark as shadows danced happily across the wall. The sound of silent laughter mimicked the dark nights ears. Tsuna shivered and wrapped the blanket he's gotten after he finished with everything. His eyes blinking slowly as he felt himself nod of slightly.

Just then, he closed his eyes. Feeling his body relax as he was lulled to sleep.

...

It was dark, Tsuna had thought as he floated into the empty abyss. The sound of water trickled in the distance along with a raging hot tempered storm. His body grew rigged as he floated through the air, his ears twitching as he head multiple voices. "Come find us," they said simultaneously. The brunette grew scarred as the voices grew louder and louder.

His frail hands covered his ears as felt tears welling up in his eyes. "Stop," he whispered as he stared at the empty floor beneath him. "Stop," he said a little louder as he closed his eyes tightly.

"Stop!"

Suddenly the voices stopped and the barrier between his feet collapsed. He body fell downward as he looked up. Various is colors going toward him as he was beyond scared. He curled himself into a ball and and closed his eyes.

 _It's just a dream_

 _They won't hurt you_

 _Please wake up_

 _Wake up_

 _Wake up!_

...

A/N: is it bad I just keep making more stories? Meh, oh well. Actually, I've been having this plot in my drafts for over a couple months since I've read the little post and I thought 'hey, why the fuck not? Your head can take a little more straining to make a story.' Now I have a headache and I shall leave to sleep for ever, I might upload more stories since 'who cares?' And cry as I struggle to publish more chapters. But then again, screw everything. Yep, anyway, R&R and excuse my mistakes and later!

P.S. i have no idea were this stories going to lead but oh well. Should it be a normal human fanfic? or should it be supernatural? Plus, 10th Gen x tsuna or arcobaleno x tsuna? ahh oh well, i'll let you guys decide on who x who.


End file.
